Sick little patient
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Yugi is sick with flu and has Marik to take care of him. Only if he knew how much a mistake that would be. Marik never took care of someone who is sick before is lost like a puppy on what to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Arashi: Inspiration comes in the oddest places and this pairing just came from this inspiration. Thing I hate personally is being sick so this is probably part of a series of different pairings each dealing with being sick. *chuckles* though they have someone to take care of them. This is completely Au so the Yamis have their own bodies. Marik and Malik are brothers in this fic and it's the same for Yugi and Atemu.**

**Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Summary: Yugi is sick with flu and has Marik to take care of him. Only if he knew how much a mistake that would be. Marik never took care of someone who is sick before is lost like a puppy on what to do.

* * *

Sick little patient

Chapter 1- Yugi's sick

"Aacchoooooo!"

The sound of a sneeze reaches Solomon and Atemu Mouto who raise a brow. The older man sighs muttering, "Seems like Yugi is sick."

The tri-color haired teen tilt his head in confusion staring at the old man. He asks his grandfather, "What do you mean, Grandpa?"

Solomon smiles sadly, "you know your little brother hardly gets sick, Atemu."

Atemu chuckles softly then winces replying, "How can I forget. When he does he's a handful."

Solomon nods just as the phone rings in the kitchen. The old man rushes hoping it won't disturb his youngest grandson. Atemu stares in surprise, he thought amusingly, 'grandpa sure can move when it comes to it.' He could hear the footsteps of his younger twin.

Yugi's tri-color hair look flop over as his bangs falls more into his eyes cutely. He glance around blearily coughing harshly as his older brother helps him to the chair near by. He gives a quick smile that quite didn't meet his glaze amethyst orbs.

"How you feeling aibou?" Atemu ask using his nickname for his brother.

Yugi answers only to start coughing in between his reply, "Really don't feel too good. I know the others should come in a while too."

Atemu's crimson orbs watch the pale boy carefully deciding if something is plan he may not be able to go. To make this decision more accurate their grandfather walks out telling both teens, "That was Arthur on the phone. He needs some help on something so I'm most likely won't be home until late tonight or tomorrow afternoon."

Yugi smiles happily knowing his grandpa has something to do other then stay home and take care of him. He hates it when he's sick since that would mean not everyone is able to do the usual things. Its worse when it's his brother who took care of him. Atemu miss the small tournament underground which he never once blames Yugi for. Expect Yugi did blame himself for being weak of causing so many problems.

Atemu nods as the front door rang and he went to answer it. He found the whole gang there smiling. He sighs sadly, "Hey guys."

Tea tilts her head glancing over Atemu's shoulder as the coughing sound is heard. Her blue eyes soften in concern as Tristan and Joey sighs. Joey asks softly, "Yugi's sick?"

Atemu nods sadly allowing the group to come in. He about to close the door as two speeding dust clouds ram into him.

"Damn it to hell Bakura you cheated!" A very familiar voice reaches Atemu's ears. Malik who stood close to Duke and Ryou chuckles at his brother's expense.

Bakura snorts sitting on top of Marik and Atemu, "Well if it weren't for the dumb pharaoh in the way."

"Get off of me tomb robber!" Atemu shouts as Yugi enters the room laughing at the sight.

The gang hugs the sick teen carefully glad to see he's not stuck in bed yet. Marik stares at Yugi from his spot of the bottom of the pile. The sight of the flush cheeks made the other look adorable. The Egyptian shakes his head at the thought. When did he start thinking of Atemu's little brother like that?

Yugi gives a brief smile telling the others quickly, "I'll be fine on my own Atemu go on see the movie."

Atemu look unsure. He didn't like the idea at all of Yugi being alone. No one expect the following event.

"I'll stay with Yugi to watch him."

Everyone stares at Marik who shuffles nervously. Did he say something wrong? He gaze at Yugi seeing a confuse look along with a tired look. The poor boy looks ready to drop dead on his feet. He moves over shooing off to the couch as Atemu nods in agreement.

"That's fine with me as long Yugi is aright with it." Atemu answers glancing at Yugi enjoying how Marik his forcing Yugi to sit on the couch.

Yugi nods his head giving a small smile as his answer. He waves the others off feeling his eyes droop sleepily. He could barely make out Marik telling him. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up in a while."

Marik smiles slightly watching Yugi lay on the couch before grabbing a blanket to cover him. He shakes his head ignoring his beating heart. Yugi does look like an angel with flush cheeks and all. Suddenly a thought cross his mind. How do you take care of someone who is sick?  


* * *

  
**Arashi: Next chapter will have some misshapes Marik will go through trying to help take care of Yugi. I'm feeling sorry for the little hikari *Huggles Yugi* Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Can of Doom

**Arashi: Marik is learning to take care of Yugi despite everything…he doesn't know how. What little incidents will he do wrong?**

**Don't own Yugioh and its characters since they rightfully belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Don't make any profit off this fic.**

Summary: Yugi is sick with flu and has Marik to take care of him. Only if he knew how much a mistake that would be. Marik never took care of someone who is sick before is lost like a puppy on what to do.

* * *

Sick little patient

Chapter 2- Can of Doom

Marik heads into the kitchen looking through the shelves to see if there is anything he could make for Yugi. How hard could it make a soup? Oh this little poor Yami has no idea what is in store for him.

He manage to find a can of chicken noodle soup now to search for a pot. Marik grin finding the pot placing it on the stove before staring with confusion at the can. He doesn't know how to open it. He tries to think of his hikari and his family open the can but can't due to his probation out of the kitchen. So he can't cook and burn everything he touches but that's going to change. He's sure of it.

He gives a nervous giggle hearing Yugi call out if he needs help. He gulps a bit before shouting back, "I got everything under control!"

Marik shakes his head glancing at the microwave then the can. That can work. He grins placing the can in there hoping his idea would work. He hums looking around what else Yugi can have besides soup when a burning smell reaches his nose. He glance over to see the can on fire makes his mouth drops open.

The door on the microwave blows open getting the confuse yami to dodge and groan in annoyance. The can burning gets him to hope it's open to find it wouldn't open. What in Ra's name is wrong with that can?

The door opens to the kitchen as the sick voice of Yugi cries out with dismay, "MARIK!"

Marik grins sheepishly replying, "Didn't know how to open the can?"

It sound more of a question then a statement gets Yugi to stare at the Yami. He sighs pulling out the can opener placing it in front of the yami before grabbing the fire extinguisher to put out the fire. He rolls his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose muttering nonsense under his breath. He'll let it slide once. What else can go wrong?

Marik shoos Yugi out of the kitchen heating up the soup feeling guilty to cause him more suffering then he likes. He's trying his best so far. At least the problem is to open the can is done. What else does it take to take care of a sick person?

* * *

**Arashi: I know its short though thinking what else can be use to make more havoc happen to poor Marik. Anything you guys might want to be seen is appreciated as well. Please read and review.**


End file.
